Time Passed Like a Balloon
by SalamenceKidd
Summary: (A collaboration with PlasmaTelevision01) Sinnoh's E4 champion Salo is bounded in a mysterious war that his noble father allegedly died in. He is woken from his apparent come 8 years later realizing he was a test subject for a Drifloon swarm that shook Sinnoh into pieces. Despite his sudden awake, he is teleported by an angel that tells him to stop this war between Man and Pokemon.
1. Valley Windworks

This is a fic written by the cooperative forces of SalamenceKidd2000 and PlasmaTelevision01. Pokemon is a copyright of nintendo, bla bla bla bla.

**2007-8 years ago:**

_" Son, let me tell you something before my fate is forgotten. no matter how much hatred or empathy you get from others, you believe what is right and what is wrong. But there's one thing I wanted to say! If you can't see your enemies, they can't... *choke*" "Dad?... Dad? ... Are you... Aggghh! *choke* choke*._

**Present: 2015**

**Salo's perspective**

I heard a very soft feminine voice whispering in my head. " Oy... hello?... Wake up..Wake up..." Oh god it's blurry. I can't breathe. My legs are paralysed. I can't move. My sight is...just red. Just like Dad. I only sensed the essence of gunpowder and the punturing bullet going through someone. It was something not to hear but at least I wasn't involved with it. Blood was everywhere on me and I didn't remember having a boiler suit on me. When my sight became clear, I saw pecuilar purple balloons dead that were deflated. Possibly by the bullets that I heard. Then everything went black and I heard the voice again and thats all I remember...

After that happened, I realised that I was a subject for a Drifloon experiment. Can't really say what it was for but I knew that my dad was involved with it. They probably picked me as one of their subjects because of him and I was pretty much an encylopedia on Pokemon. About my dad, he was a very wealthy man, but also a former sergeant of the Pokemon war. He was the oldest soldier out there and he was cooking Voltorbs killing hundreds. Me, well what I said before, but also a Pokemon trainer and Sinnoh champion.

Not really sure who it was because of my coma. I faced a lot of challenges though my childhood, including the Galatic invasion. Fuck, their hairstyle sure made Cyrus facepalm. However I could say now I don't really remember much of my incident and now I'm 20 years old. Oh yeah, and my name is Salo.

Going back now, I was hearing things in my head, like prophets saying some words from some language in some different world. Sure they weren't understandable, but they were AT LEAST saying something. "He awakens." Don't know what to do, I open my eyes to reality to realize my Pokemon team were all there. No wounds, no changes, just themselves. I was pretty astonished that I haven't seen them since my battle with the Elite 4 Champion. Couldn't really say much (they were my Pokemon) , I rounded them up into a bunch and find our way through a forest, possibly Eterna Forest.

Vines everywhere, poisonous Pokemon lurking and the haunted... ghetto, we proceeded through towards Eterna City. I was shocked to see what has changed about this horrid dumpster. I remembered when I got my first bike on my adventures and seeing Cynthia and waving at her. The city was full of nature and, surprisingly, a place you could blend in with Pokemon. But looking it now is like seeing the sun with the naked eyes. Sluts everywhere, Pokemon being used as food (feel the butthurt, fanboys) and the worst, there were hobos who had to die with their Pokemon. I saw one person dead on the floor and then the Pokemon got took away by mercenaries who wanted money. Wow, what a shitplace! Even the gym wasn't there! Just dead grass.

**Plaz's perspective**

Wow, what a dump. I remember when this place bustled. Now, it's kinda shameful. Whatever. Sinking my hands into my pockets I wander. There's a couple of prostitutes there. Wow. Coupla thugs comin this way. Oops. Tripped ya. Oh, a dead body? Thanks, I needed the money. Kinda short, ya know. Walking into a nearby store, I take the money and give it to the owner. "One of your strongest." I say. "Aren't you a little young to be buying this?" he tells me. "Dude, there are prostitutes under the age of 12 out there. The age for buying alcohol is 21. The age of consent is 16. There are 12 year olds out there selling sex-" I was cut off by a bottle of alcohol in my face. "Thanks." I say with a slight smirk. "And, for the record, I'm 19 asshole."

Now becoming dizzy after drinking and walking, I sit down. Waiting for a moment to see if I could get some from a slut, I take another sip. I may as well enjoy myself in this dump before Hoehn nukes us. Why they bother is completely beyond me. All we did was fuck with some genes, us being, you know, the Gene Alchemy Institute of Astre. The only one who knows about being nuked is me and the people who've already been nuked. There's literally no one left to tell the tale. Except me. I survived. Woo. I sure hope I can get back to Mt. Silver and train some more, said no one ever.

Eventually finding no fun in anything, I throw my bottle of Punny Named Alcohol at some chick. I hope she bleeds to death. Turning around to where the statue used to be, I smiled. "The statue of Giratina used to be here. I have Giratina already." I flick through my pokedex. I have all of them. Every damn pokemon. I'm renowned everywhere except New Sinnoh. Which is what I named this wasteland.

In the distance, I spot somebody who seems to be a little less affected. I remember now. He's the dude we put some Drifloon genes into. I bet he won't remember me at all. No, no, I guarantee it. I absolutely guarantee it. I'd put money on it. I have so much money, I could by the bicycle in Cerulean City. Yep.

_It was Salo, after all these years..._


	2. Grudge

Salo's Perspective: Still roaming the city for any clues, A TV from the liquor store (where previously the bike shop was) showed a news report, looking like it was set at Valley Windworks. The news reporter interviewed one of the scientists working there, saying that peculiar purple balloons were trying to 'molest' them. I heard a theory that Drifloon were in a anarchy between a truce with mankind, the first Sinohians. Apparently, they were both used as messiahs for prayers who wanted someone to banish from their existence. Then the one/s who were chosen went to a satanic sacrifice (usually they were lured by bribe or force) and the ritualists would cut their chest and steal the organs completly. Finally, the Drifloon took the corpse and fled it to an unknown place, apparently Hell. Why would we attack us then? Well that's for next time! Getting back to the news report, sudden things happens, literially! The town just went gone. No sluts. No blood. No nothing. I heard noises in my head, like distorted 80's music. Chills lurked around me, it felt like I was bleeding inside and some serial killer was inside me. It can't be. I felt a weird aura around me. It felt so...awesome. I had no other words to say. While there was no sight of life around me, nothing could stop me, well what i felt like. Then a voice shuddered my conscious, redneck familiar "HEY, GUY! Stay right back! They're coming.". I looked at my back. I saw the owner of the liquor store inside the liquor store, wearing a hawaiian shirt. He was yelling to me to get in. The sky went all purple and eerie and in the middle looked like a black hole. So I ran to him, kicking the glass door harder than a Hitmonlee would punch. One of the glass shattered and I quickly jumped inside. Looking upwards, a swarm of drifloon came down. But they were ... different. The purple were tainted red and they were huger than ever. They appeared to scan the town, some picking up the sluts and the hobos and the... heh... gangsters. I could not believe I was getting pleasure from such a sight. And yet, I continued to stare. BANG! A gunshot put me out of my trance. The store owner was on the floor, clutching his chest. An oddly familiar voice followed it. "I just can NOT aim when I'm on the influence, huh?" Turning around I saw a hooded man clad in black, save for the lime green bandanna and hat. "Well well, it's been a bit, hasn't it Salo?" Plaz's Perspective - The new man I was staring at. I remember his experiment. Putting my gun back into it's sling, I walked over to Salo. "And to think that after all this turmoil. Congratulations on not dying." He looked offended. "What are you implying? That I'm weak?" I grin. "Why do you think your father's dead? Nice punch out with the Houndoom, by the way." I say sarcastically. I remember it like it was yesterday. I, too, was an experiment. I have absolutely no idea what, but I'm sure it's good. "How do you know me?" he asked. I take off my hood, hat and bandanna. He recoils in astonishment. "I... have no idea who you are." he said. "Was that supposed to be dramatic?" I frown and flick my hair. "Whatever. Mood killer. Anyways, since you clearly don't remember who I am, my name's *cough* Sorry, my name's Plantagenet, but just call me Plaz. No, please call me Plaz. The other name is much too long, boring, and totally not looked up on the internet." My words trail off near the end. Salo thinks for a second. "I remember a name like that from somewhere." Of course he should. He was my first experiment. I turn to the sky and remember why I was here. I was to protect all personnel from... those things. Drifloon everywhere, almost blending in with the purple sky. I grab one of my pokeballs and get ready. "Salo, when I throw this, I want you to run to that thing over there, open it, jump down and don't come out. No matter what you do. Got it?" He shakes his head in disagreement. "You can't tell me what to do!" I take it to drastic measures. "Listen, those things are infective." I unsheathe my gun and point it at him, hands shaking. "If you won't go to the bunkers, I'll shoot you now. RIGHT now." I flick my hair once more. The young man standing infront of me shook from terror. "Y-you wouldn't do that, would you?" "I'll do whatever gets this done easier, even if it means one less Drifloonman to fight." He agreed, then turned to run to the bunker only to be stopped by a Drifloon. "Now WHAT?" I turn to see that we're surrounded. "You can fight, right?" I ask, handing him a baseball bat. "No need, I got pokemon." I smile. "Take it anyway." I unsheathe one other gun. "It's showtime!" My partner sends out a Raichu. "Let the battle commence." I jump up and shoot a crossfire of bullets, vanquishing a few of them. Some were behind me, so I shot them at point blank. Some were closing in on my awestricken friend. I throw my guns at them, only for them to explode and reappear in my hands, fully loaded. First wave. "Sorry, mang," I tell my partner, "but a level 78 Raichu ain't gunna cut it." I kick a pokeball in the air, then bounce it off my guns. "What're you doing?" Salo says, annoyed. I immediately reply without batting an eye. "Just wait for it." I immediately reply without batting an eye. A shadowy orb comes flying! At me! I find it insignificant to my shoulder! Oops, wrong shoulder. Plaz took mortal damage~! Wait, I am a lefty. TBC!


End file.
